The Apprentice
by DecemberFox
Summary: The war is over, Howl has his heart back, and he and Sophie could never be happier. When Howl takes on an apprentice, Sophie gets jealous. Calcifer gets turned into a humanoid, and the apprentice is in love.CHECK IT OUT!
1. The Apprentice

**_The story line and a few characters are my own. I do not own Howl, Sophie, and so on. They are property of Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. _**

****

* * *

The war was over, Howl got his heart back, and he and Sophie haven't been happier.

Sophie was currently cleaning the small living room of the castle. The couple was expecting company, or well, Howl, was expecting company. A young witch was supposed to learn her magical trade from Howl.

Calcifer sat in his fireplace, happily munching on a piece of firewood Sophie had left for him.

Howl rushed down the stairs, "I got it!" he said excited. His first apprentice, he was excited, and nervous.

Sophie lightly laughed at him and nodded, "Alright." She said.

Howl rushed to the door and threw it open, "Welcome to my castle!" he said with his charming, cheery smile.

The girl smiled back shyly. She had beautiful, long, wavy, red hair that fell just to her waist. She was wearing a simple green dress that accented her figure wonderfully. Howl was nearly shocked when she looked up at him. Her eyes were so green!!

"Hello Master Howl, my name is Rois…I'm your new apprentice." Rois politely bowed.

Howl bowed in returned, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rois." He said, "Why don't you come in?" he moved away so she could enter.

Rois entered modestly, and sat in the chair Howl had gestured to her.

Sophie smiled and continued in her own business as the two magik people conversed.

-xXx-

Months passed and Rois learned quickly. She was more powerful than Howl could have ever guessed. She had already transformed Heen into a tiger lily, a tiger, a pot, a giraffe, and a bicycle; put Calcifer under many different spells and charms…poor Calcifer….

Sophie was starting to feel unwanted. Howl had been spending most of his time with apprentice, and that was all he would talk about. Sophie would listen and act out the proper emotions at the proper times.

One night, Sophie was enduring one of Howl's tales of the day, when there was a loud 'poof' sound and a purpley smoke filled the castle.

Howl jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs, "What happened? What's going on?" he demanded.

Rois was opening the windows to let the smoke clear out, she looked over at Howl, "I was trying to make a serum to make my hair more manageable, but something caught me off guard and I spilled it on Calcifer."

* * *

Howl helped Rois clean up, thinking things were harmless.

Something caught Howl's attention from the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a man standing there. He had an Adonis's body, with bright red hair. His eyes were a smoldering black.

"What the hell?" he nearly shouted as he pointed to the naked man.

"Howl? What are you shouting at?" The figure asked.

Rois looked over and grinned, "Oh, my…Calcifer…" she said with a light blush.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the story. I will try and update when I can. Thank you for reading and please review_**


	2. Misconseptions

_Sorry for the delay. My computer had issues for a while. But it's back and so am I! So I hope you enjoy the second Chapter of The Apprentice! _

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

"Calcifer?!" Howl shouted in shock.

Calcifer looked over, "What?"

"Y-y-you're human!"

"I am?"

"Well, in a sense yes, but actually no. You have the form of a human, but you are still a demon." Rois cut in. She handed a set of clothes to the naked Calcifer.

Howl and Calcifer stared at her in disbelief.

"You did what?" Howl asked as Calcifer dressed.

"I gave Calcifer a human form." Rois replied calmly.

"How?"

"Well, I figured a few basic ingredients were all that was needed, seeing as he was already alive. So, I wanted to test this hypothesis. I combined 1 part of living human cells-blood, 2 parts water-so he wouldn't burn himself and all he touched, a dab of this and a dash of that, and poof, one human Calcifer!" Rois explained excitedly.

Howl stared at her, "That's all? I've been trying to do this for years, and here you are…my apprentice…and you do what I cannot!" He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

Sophie came down the stairs, to see what the commotion was, only to find her lover swinging another woman around.

"Howl!" Sophie nearly shouted.

Howl dropped Rois onto her feet and faced his lover, "Sophie, Rois turned Calcifer human!" he exclaimed.

"Good for her." Sophie said, not amused at all. It was always 'Rois, this, and Rois, that.' Sophie was tired of it!

"Howl, ever since that girl has gotten here, you've only talked about her! Did you forget about me?!" Sophie asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"What? N-no! Don't be ridiculous! Sophie, I—"

"I don't want to hear it! Either she is leaving, or I am. Choose wisely Howl."

Howl looked at Rois, then at Sophie. His lover or his outstanding apprentice; he couldn't choose.

"Sophie…I-I can't choose…" Howl stuttered.

"I think you just did." Sophie said sadly. She then went upstairs and grabbed a few of her things and walked back downstairs, "I'll send for the rest of my things…I hope you two are happy together." And with that, Sophie walked out of the castle.

Howl stared at the door, when Rois put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry that happened…I'm sorry…because it was my fault…"

Howl shook his head, "No, it was mine; I didn't give her enough attention…." He sighed, and shook his head, "I'm such an idiot…."

"No," Rois protested, "you aren't. You are a genius, but she can't see that. She doesn't appreciate you."

Calcifer walked up, now fully clothed, "Ms. Rois, that isn't true….Sophie always appreciated Howl and me." He said defensively.

"Did she Calcifer, did she really?" Howl questioned. He sighed and began up the stairs, "I'm going to bed…" he said gloomily then stalked up the stairs to his room and there he shut his door and sulked.

Calcifer looked and Rois with an angry look (and having black eyes made it that much worse), "This is your fault. It is your fault Sophie left." He said with a slight growl.

Rois looked at him calmly, "I don't know what you are talking about, Calcifer. I did nothing but learn from The Great Wizard Howl, and gave you a human form. Just because she felt neglected because she had no powers of her own is her fault." Sophie said calmly.

Calcifer glared at her, and was about to say something truly mean, but Rois cut him off.  
"I am tired; I think I shall retire now." She bowed to Calcifer and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

_I know it's a short chapter, I'm sorry, but it get s better I promise! _


End file.
